Alternate Future
by Vullet
Summary: With the Fortune created, the Enor-D will never crash thanks to Yusei Fudo. Far into the future, Aporia, Paradox and Antinomy encounter a descendent of his, Z-One, in a better era for all four of them. With adventures ahead, the entire group is ready to roll! T for possible future content. discontinued
1. Explanations and Notice

Well, I guess this fic was inspired by an awesome one-shot I read, New Hopes, New Future.

And then this came. Filled with Meta archetypes...because I actually play the game. Explinations are cards got printed, XYZs sorta exist, Z-One related to Yusei due to alterations, all same age.

So enjoy my fic, I hope you like this! ^_^

 **Also, PLEAAASEEEEE DROP A REVIEW! I crave em. If we can get 3 reviews, I'll try to upload a new chapter every other day!**


	2. Chapter 1: Wings of Despair!

"I can't be late for Duel Academy!" screamed Aporia, running as fast as possible. He was by far probably going to be the only kid without an actual deck, he currently just had a crappy Speedroid deck with Synchros only. Let me elaborate a little.

Placido, nicknamed Aporia due to having trouble on what to do when it comes to being social(his skills were quite low), was a generic kid for his age. Currently 12, Aporia had always been interested in dueling, especially riding duels. At age 9, he had spent the entire year saving up for his very own duel board, which was now held under his arm.

He didn't look where he was going when he rammed into a kid, the other getting up and dropping behind some cards. "Hey! You dropped some cards!" Aporia responded, but the other just ran away. Aporia then picked them up, looking at the cards themselves. They were "Skiel Attack 5(スキエルＡ５), Skiel Attack 3( スキエルＡ３), Skiel Attack(スキエルA), Skiel Carrier 5(スキエルＣ５), Skiel Carrier 3(スキエルＣ3), Skiel Carrier(スキエルC), Skiel Guard(スキエル G), Skiel Top(スキエル T) and Machine Emperor Skiel ∞( 機皇帝スキエル∞)". Aporia ran after the kid, screaming, "Hey! You left your Skiel cards!". He stopped and stared, then asking, "What's your name?".

Aporia sweatdropped, and then responded, "Placido. But everyone calls me Aporia!". The other boy stared, and then responded, "I've been carrying these cards for a long time among my family. It appears they want you," and then walked off. Aporia questioned this kid's choices as he walked off.

* * *

Duel Academy was full of kids who wanted to duel. Unfortunately the only kid Aporia knew was Paradox, who was more or less just a known person. Paradox loved to troll anyone. He currently had a Red-Eyes deck, which was far superior to Aporia's horrible Speedroid deck. During lunch, Aporia was modifying his deck when Paradox came up. "You play?" He asked, as his questioned subject was too shy about telling him.

"Um...yeah...I guess," Aporia muttered. Rather unsatisfied, Paradox quickly got an idea. "I challenge you to a Riding Duel!" screamed Paradox, a couple people staring at him. Meanwhile in the corner, another young boy picked up on the words "Riding Duel" happened, he was quite tempted to see this. " _I wonder if their duel boards are any good? Could they also perform Accel Synchro?_ " he wondered.

* * *

"Sup!" said Paradox, holding his duel board by his hand holding the top with the bottom balancing at the end on the ground. It looked similar to Android!Paradox's D-Wheel, except much smaller. Aporia's resembled a very badly made version of Rua's. Once both were ready to duel, they prepared there Duel Disks(Aporia's is a junky old Academia Disk at the time, they appeared to be mass-produced as Kalin has one in the manga, although it malefactions due to summoning a fake Jeweled Red Demon's Dragon. Paradox is a standard version of what was seen is flashfowards, except the teal is replaced with purple.) and extended out the field spell zone.

"Activate Speed World 2! Riding Duel, Acceleration!" both of them exclaimed, as they began the duel. Getting first corner, Paradox smirked back at his opponent. "I draw!" he exclaimed, as his hand held 6 cards.

 **-TURN 1-**

 **Paradox - 4000 Life Points, Hand of 6**

 **Aporia - 4000 Life Points, Hand of 5**

 **Speed Counters 0 - 1 0 - 1**

"First off, I'll summon my Black Dragon's Hatchling, and use his effect to summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!" The legendary dragon once used by two amazing duelists took flight, appearing not to care that it sucked compared to Blue-Eyes, staring down at the Speedroid duelist.

"I'll also set 3 cards facedown. Your turn, Aporia!" Paradox exclaimed.

"My turn! Draw!" Aporia replied.

 **-TURN 2-**

 **Paradox - 4000 Life Points, Hand of 1**

 **Aporia - 4000 Life Points, Hand of 6**

 **Speed Counters 1 - 2 1 - 2**

"I special summon from my hand Speedroid Beigomax! It's effect will let me add one Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand. I chose and will summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice! It's effect will make Beigomax's level increase up to 6! I tune my Speedroid Beigomax to my Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The Odd-Eyes counterpart in all it's snake-like glory basically gave the look of, "Yeah, I beat you by 100 attack. Suck it, bro." vibe.

"I shall enter the Battle Phase, Paradox!" Aporia declared. "I attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

"I see you attempt to clear up your enemy. I guess my backrow of Mirror Force won't like that!" Paradox explained, as Clear Wing was destroyed via Mirror Force's very well known effect(Don't know it? Google it. Google every effect for all I care, I know majority are correct. I use the wiki!).

"...I set 3 cards and end my turn."

 **-TURN 3-**

 **Paradox - 4000 Life Points, Hand of 1**

 **Aporia - 4000 Life Points, Hand of 2**

 **Speed Counters 2 - 3 2 - 3**

"Well, it's going to be my turn!" Paradox turned his Duel Board back in order to stare at Aporia, nearly being the utter definition of "internet troll". "I guess I'll draw and summon Flamvell Guard from my hand. I also summon by banishing a Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck, my very ace besides Darkness and Flare Metal! Come forth, Sin Red-Eyes Black Dragon! I also tune my Flamvell Guard and normal Red-Eyes! The Darkness of the Rift exposes itself. The End is near! Synchro Shōkan, reberu 8! Dāku Endo Doragon!"

"Did you just chant out the summon for you Monster in Japanese, Paradox?"

"Hell yeah! You aren't embracing your roots!"

"...Nerd."

"I'd take back your words, if I were you, Aporia," Paradox started, "But yes, I very am much a "nerd". Just, try to keep it more subtle when you say it to someone else. I attack with my Dark End Dragon!"

"I'll chain Waboku, which negates the battle damage this turn!" Aporia smirked, as if he had almost dueled this way before.

"End my turn."

 **-TURN 4-**

 **Paradox - 4000 Life Points, No Cards in Hand**

 **Aporia - 4000 Life Points, Hand of 2**

 **Speed Counters 3 - 4 3 - 4**

"I draw!" Aporia looked at the card in his hand. It was "Sky Core", a card he never had in his deck. It however appeared to call out to him. "I summon my Sky Core, and activate my trap card Twin Vortex to destroy it and your Sin Red-Eyes! Sky Core's effect will now let me summon a little new friend, and I also use Trap Stun to prevent your use of them, making only Dark End active on your field!" Aporia exclaimed. He had felt like he summoned this monster before, even though never knowing it existed until today.

"I call forth Machine Emperor Skiel ∞! Skiel Top! Skiel Guard! Skiel Attack! Skiel Carrier! Come forth the Wings of Despair, Machine Emperor Skiel ∞!" The blue machine pieces formed into a bird-like thing, screeching as it took flight.

"Skiel's effect activates, and it absorbs your Dark End, or should I say Dāku Endo?" Skiel absorbed the Dragon as it's attack rose. "Now attack Paradox directly! Piercing Strike!"

 **Paradox - 0 Life Points**

"Your amazing, Aporia!" Paradox exclaimed, slowing down.

"Your also great!" Aporia exclaimed. Just then the boy who had been watching them come up. His eyes were shielded by his red aviator glasses. "That was amazing! Can I check out you duel boards?" Paradox and Aporia looked at him, with shock.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME: Accel Synchro! Tech Genus Blade Blaster!**


End file.
